Koopatrev Productions
For other uses, see Koopatrev. "Koopatrev" is a non-profit production company, which also serves as a GoAnimate channel, launched on June 26, 2010. Koopatrev registered their account on June 26, 2010; and started their career on July 2, 2010. The first few animations were released throughout the summer of 2010, all being part of Animation Tests, which is their first series. By December 2011, Daily life was released, though it was canceled in February 2012. Moreover, a film , titled Daily life: The movie based off Daily life, had a poor box office performance, resulting in a loss of $7. Despite that, a sequel, entitled Daily life 2: Disaster Week, has a budget of $37 million, despite not expecting any box office; and is set for a release on June 29, 2013. History 'Animation team' In June 2010, there were three animators in the team. By January 2011, there were two workers, holding a decrease of 1 worker since its launch; however, by December 2012, there were over five workers, despite having a decrease of four to seven workers from mid-2012. A rise of animators is expected, leading to over 40 workers by 2014. Career '2010-11: ''Animation Tests and Daily life :Main articles: Animation Tests and Daily Life Koopatrev began their career in June 2010, starting work on Go! Animate.Ref 1 As a team of animators, producers and writers, the channel began making cartoon series and pilots in October 2010.Ref 2 They referred it as "random and weird-ass cartoons we never thought possible".Ref 3 They released Animation Tests which were a set of random cartoons using GoAnimate computerized voices they have provided.Ref 4 They were then removed due to low ratings and viewership.Ref 5 :"We really dont''sic]'' think that this is a successful one. Hopefully we'll create something better. ... This will also be a great chance for us to find something, well, at least constructive and productive. Actually, you know what? We'll do it right now. Yes. Right now. Well... We don't know how.. Yes. Thatssic] the problem. How are we going to do it? Well, using internet stuff to do it. Free... We'll not take long."Ref 6 In June to November 2011, a new series, known as Daily life,Ref 7 was introduced and set for a release in December 2011; three seasons were produced, leaving an end in February 2012. Views were decreasing throughout the series, which lead to it cancellation. '2012-present: The ''Daily Life franchise and other shows By February 2012, Daily life was canceled. However, more series' such as The Daily Lives and People Offers were released on May and April 2012, respectively.Ref 8 The Daily Lives' premiere date, however, was delayed to premiere on . People Offers is a different series to the ''Daily life'' franchise, and The Daily Lives is part of it. The Daily life franchise also includes other fiction, such as films. A film based on Daily life, known as Daily Life: The Movie or just Daily life was released on March 19, 2012, but was canceled on the same day due to a threat that it would be unsuccessful.Ref 9 '2013-present: ''The Race and Best Cave :Main articles: The Race and Best Cave The Race, a parody of the reality TV series The Amazing Race, debuted on GoAnimate on February 2, 2013; and the sitcom Best Cave debuted on March 10, 2013.Ref 10 Format Koopatrev's filmography mainly consists of surreal humor and black comedy, though the latter is usually unnoticeable. ''Koopatrev Solo'' and Koopatrev Community Koopatrev Solo and Koopatrev Community are critic communities both established by the whole of Koopatrev. Work :A sortable table can be seen here. See also *''Koopatrev Community'' References '''Notes # Animated films released on GoAnimate cannot receive any gross made from box office performance, as they can be viewed publicly for free. # Season 3 aired on Fridays at 9.00pm EST. # The film was canceled on the same day before it aired. # Also known as Daily life, and Daily Life: The Movie. External links *''Koopatrev Solo'' Category:Koopatrev Category:GoAnimate